Stoned on You
by Veritas Sanguinus
Summary: A little oneshot, post heist and after Lou rides off to California. She's gotta come back, doesn't she? Set to Jaymes Young's Stoned on You. Check the song out on youtube to get the gist.


**Hoo boy you guys...this movie...these two. I had to see this movie twice, and you bet your boots (yes I know, such an ancient term) I'll be getting the dvd the minute it comes out. Anyway, just a little oneshot that popped into my head after seeing it the second time, and listening to Jaymes Young's new album pretty much on repeat. If you guys enjoy it, please please review! Much love!**

* * *

A month had passed since the heist, one that was mostly uneventful. Lou had come back from California after three weeks with the excuse that she missed the weather in New York and wanted to make sure the warehouse was still standing, but everyone knew better. The Australian wasn't one to settle, and they all knew better than to believe her excuses. Nine Ball had snickered and motioned to Constance with a whipping noise and a saucy raise to her eyebrows, causing the pickpocket and Amita to break out in giggles. Tammy had rolled her eyes and looked at the blonde pointedly, her gaze breaking away to land on Debbie every so often as Lou explained why she was back.

Lou finally had the place to herself, everyone had scattered and left her on her own. Rose and Daphne were at work on location, Nine Ball was checking up on her club, Constance had gone off to swindle some poor idiot out of a wad of cash, and possibly their watch. Amita was off doing appraisals on some diamonds for a 'customer', and Debbie...Deb was possibly at Danny's grave. She made a point to visit every day around the same time.

For the first time in a long time, Lou wasn't sure what she wanted to do. Lately she'd been surrounded by people, coming in and out of the place at all hours of the day. Now it was quiet, empty. She headed into the kitchen, grabbing her customary bottle of bourbon and pouring three fingers. She took her glass and the bottle into the living room, snatching the remote for the stereo on her way to the couch and flipping it on. As familiar music filled the room, she sank comfortably into a slouch in her favorite chair. She brought her glass to her lips and sipped slowly, tilting her head back and closing her eyes as she tapped her foot to the beat.

 _'We're making this bust together_

 _You're taking my mind off of the pressure_

 _I'm gone with the wind, high like a feather_

 _Your love is like codine.'_

As the song played on, she let herself relax, polishing off her glass and leaned forward to pour herself another drink. She moved to the music mindlessly, humming.

 _'There's something about the way you shiver_

 _Even in the morning_

 _Girl I get stoned_

 _And I'll take a bullet for you right now_

 _Just to keep you in my lungs'_

She was three quarters of the way through the bottle when Deb came back. The song was on repeat and she was still avidly listening to it, staring off into space, her glass half empty and braced on the armrest while her long fingers kept it from tipping to the floor.

 _'Girl I get stoned on you_

 _Rubbing my bones on you_

 _Nothing else burns like you_

 _Ripping my shirt off you_

 _My fingertips on your lips_

 _My racing hands down your hips_

Deb listened to the song quietly, a small smile on her lips as she watched the blonde bring her glass to her lips and throw back the rest of her drink. "Are we enjoying ourselves?" She asked, grinning as Lou jumped.

"Jesus, Deb. You want to give me a heart attack?" The Australian said, looking over her shoulder as she sat up.

Deb chuckled. "Sorry, you looked lost."

Lou made to stand, but was stopped by the brunette as she rounded the chair and slipped onto her lap. Lou raised a blonde brow, eyeing her partner. "Can I help you?" She husked, smirking.

 _'Girl I get stoned on you_

 _Rubbing my bones on you_

 _Nothing else burns like you do_

 _Oh Lord I get stoned on you'_

Deb's heart was pounding in her ears as she leaned down, brushing her lips against Lou's. The blonde's hand snaked up her back to cup the back of Debbie's neck, her other hand blindly reaching to set the glass on the side table as she deepened the kiss, a soft groan in the back of her throat at the brunette's taste. Deb broke the kiss, her hands sliding down Lou's neck to her shoulders. "So?"

Lou frowned, her gaze falling to the brunette's lips. "So...?"

Deb grinned, quirking an eyebrow. "Do you?" She asked, gesturing to the stereo.

'Do I...? Oh...' She came to a realization, and smirked lazily. "I do, in fact, get stoned on you." She drawled, nearly cringing at how cheesy it sounded.

Deb's eyes lit up, the dark brown gaze twinkling in the low light of sunset. "Good." She grinned.

 _'Girl I get stoned on you_

 _Rubbing my bones on you_

 _Nothing else burns like you_

 _Ripping my shirt off you_

 _Oh you get me so stoned_

 _Out of my mind_

 _Out of my mind_

 _Out of my mind'_

* * *

 **Y'all know what to do!**


End file.
